marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 152
. Leland suffered at Wolverine's hands shortly afterward in . - They take him out into the hallway to deal with him, permanently. Outside, Ororo/White Queen and Kitty have Stevie do a drive-by of the mansion, and then move in on foot. Stevie is about to get going again when Sebastian Shaw and Emma/Storm catch her. Inside, Wolverine is getting thrashed, but then Amanda Sefton casts a spell to make it look like Wolverine died. They express their disappointment to the X-Men. Ororo/Emma makes a mind-link with Kitty to show her how to pick locks while Kitty phases through the ground into the hangar to open it for Ororo.Kitty has not yet learned how to phase other people with her. Suddenly, Ororo is captured by Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost, who are surprised to see her alive. Ororo notices that there's a powerful storm brewing, and wonders whether Emma is aware of what she's doing. Just then Kitty opens the hatch to the hangar, throwing them off-balance and allowing Ororo to get away. Kitty and Ororo split up, Ororo hoping to slow Sebastian Shaw and Emma Frost down enough that they can't interfere with Kitty's rescue attempt. Kitty, however, gets ambushed by a very much alive Wolverine! Together they hatch a plan. Kitty phases through the captured X-Men, neutralizing their power nullifiers. The X-Men make short work of the now-cyborg hellfire guards and Leland, and then Emma and Shaw burst through the wall! With a little help from Cyclops, Colossus throws Shaw fastball special style into the lake while Emma deals with Nightcrawler. Just then the magnitude of the storm outside becomes apparent to everyone, and a humongous bolt of lightning strikes Shaw dead on. He doesn't get up. Then Ororo rushes up to Emma and mind scan her. Emma tries to fly out of her reach, but Ororo holds on - they struggle in mid-air. Suddenly the White Queen falls - but who's mind is inside? Then Storm flies down and catches her, demonstrating that their minds have been switched back to their rightful bodies. Vindictively, Emma attacks Storm with a mental assault, but Storm zaps her and is ready to kill her but Wolverine steps in to prevent it. While the X-Men are victorious, they have to allow the Hellfire Club to leave, and they part on uneasy terms, although Emma does concede 'the brat' to the X-Men. Kitty being the brat.Of course, why or how a battle between the Hellfire Club and the X-Men decides where she'll go to school, given it was her parent's decision in the first place, is never clarified. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Hellfire Club Mercenaries Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** **** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * This story concludes a plot arc started . * - - first battle with the Hellfire Club. | Links = * - See for further referencing }}